I'll Be Alone For The Holidays
by Broken Eros
Summary: Robbie tries to comfort a heartbroken Jade after a holiday heartbreak.


A/N: So, I was supposed to be working on another chapter of "Best Laid Plans",but I got distracted and then this happened. Rather than add this to the Rade stockpile I have going, I figured I may as well let you guys have at it. So here's my latest shot of Rade.

Disclaimer: Curse you Schneider !, oh and I still own nothing.

The halls of Hollywood Arts were full of celebrating students, as Tori's impromptu concert raged through the school. Students and Teachers alike danced and made merry throughout the hallway, as Tori and Andre belted out hit after hit, with Cat joining in between bouts of frolicking and Cotton-candy.

No one noticed Jade West, make her way down the stairs and move her way through the crowd of cheerful students. She made passing remarks of gratitude to everyone who stopped partying long enough to congratulate her on the performance, more than once guys simply stopped to check out her sexy outfit, complete with flowing french-made skirt. Jade, however, had thoughts for only one man as she searched the crowd for her special guy.

He had been quite appreciative of her outfit, eye-humping her all through her performance, and she aimed to give him his own, private show, and this one wouldn't be so kid-friendly.

The smile Jade displayed at the thought couldn't be described as anything less than lustful, as she spotted Beck's long black hair moving quickly through the sea of students, she followed behind him slowly, shoving people out of her way as the impede her progress.

She caught sight of Beck as he slipped off into a janitor's closet. 'My baby thinks ahead' Jade grinned thinking of how she could reward her boyfriends forethought. She made her way through the hallway, set on the Janitor's closet, when she bumped into a familiar face.

Robbie Shapiro, lay sprawled on the hall floor, his limbs spread haphazardly, and his puppet a few feet away, sprawled in the same manner. Jade stared dispassionately down at him before moving to enter the Janitor's Closet. "Jade, aren't you going to help me up?" Robbie whined sitting up on the floor.

Jade paused, her hand on the door handle, before she heaved an ever suffering sigh, and turned, kneeling as best her skirt would allow, she offered a hand to her sometimes friend, and helped him to his feet.

"Alright Shapiro, but don't get used to me helping you" Jade grumbled as Robbie stood, and brushed imaginary dust off his shirt and pants. "Wouldn't dream of it" Robbie smiled, as Jade rolled her eyes, turning to head back to where her boyfriend waited.

"Wait!" Robbie shouted laying a hand on Jade's shoulder and spinning her around. Jade growled at the sudden intrusion of her personal space and shoved Robbie away none too gently. " Don't. Touch. Me. Puppet boy" Jade growled, her voice dangerously low. Robbie held his hands up palms out in surrender backing away a little at the ire on Jade's face.

"I was just wondering if you'd let me make it up to you, that coffee place you like is half-off today, Christmas special" Robbie smiled nervously, hands still held up to protect himself in case Jade decided to hit him.

Jade simply scowled, " No thanks Shapiro, now if you'll excuse me. Jade turned irritated with the constant interruptions. She moved to open the door, but before she could open it Robbie stood in front of the door, blocking it with his body.

Jade growled loudly in frustration, moving to stand in front of the curly haired boy, who winced as she glared at him, her face only inches away from his own. "What the hell is your deal Shapiro" Jade yelled her shout only slightly above the volume of the full-scale party going on behind her.

"Jade, listen to me" Robbie began softly, his face a neutral mask, but his voice set Jade on edge. He was oddly serious, more-so than Jade had ever seen him, something was terribly wrong. "Under no circumstances should you open this door, believe me when I tell you, you'll be better off." Robbie stated solemnly, his eyes pleaded with Jade to simply back off.

'Beck's in there' Jade thought slowly, unnerved at the serious and solemn Robbie in front of her. 'What is it he doesn't want me to see'. The thought spurred Jade into action as she grabbed Robbie's collar and threw him out of the way. Robbie stumbled a few feet before falling onto his face with a thud and a grunt of pain.

Jade heard nothing, however, her blood thundered in her ears and the world had narrowed to the size of a doorknob. The Janitor's closet doorknob to be precise, Jade's heart felt as if it would rip out of her chest as she turned the knob slowly, trying to make as little noise as she could.

In the small space of the dark closet, she could just barely make out Beck's silhouette. The obviously feminine profile that he had pinned against the wall, long tan, brown legs wrapped around his waist, and the sounds of passionate moans and the colliding of flesh, were obvious to Jades distraught senses. The sight knocked the breath of out her with a cry somewhere between a gasp and shriek.

The sudden noise, brought the couple from the lustful revelry, and Beck turned to see Jade standing in open horror at the sight of him. "Oh shit" Beck muttered pulling away from the women as he fumbled to fix himself. Jade stared dumbly as Trina Vega tried to smooth down the wrinkles in her skirt, she smiled haughtily at the shock on Jade's face even as Beck moved to block Jade's view of Trina. "Jade, I can explain" Beck gasped as he tried to walk towards her and pull up his pants simultaneously he had almost made it to her, when Jade viciously slammed the door in his face.

There was a loud bang against the door after it shut that could only have been Beck getting hit by the door. Jade turned to Robbie, her eyes full of unshed tears. "How long" she asked slowly her hands clenched by her sides as she shook with Rage.

Robbie shook his head slowly, his face drawn into a pained look at Jades obvious hurt. " I only saw them a minute before you did, I know I should've told you but..." his sentenced died off as Jade's glare intensified.

Jade moved away from the closet towards the door, the tears streaming down her face as she went, made her vision blurry. She felt Robbie's hand on her shoulder again, hesitant and light in it's touch. "Jade, wait, just listen for a sec" Robbie began his voice pleading. Jade simply shrugged his hand off, turning to look at him, she barely noticed the pained look in his eyes.

"Save it Shapiro, Merry Fucking Christmas" Jade snapped tiredly, as she turned and made her way out of the school entrance doors.

Robbie stood in the hallway, surrounded by dancing teens who hadn't noticed a thing. He made his way after Jade as Tori belted out the chorus of Andre's song.

"It's just not Christmas without you".

Crying, oh how she hated crying. Here, she lay in her bed, makeup ruined by the constant stream of tears running down her face. Too distraught to even pull of her Mrs. Claus outfit that had made her feel so sexy merely hours ago, and now left her feeling ridiculous.

She lay in her bed, in misery, while Beck was probably curled up somewhere with Trina, laughing at her. While that fat whore swallowed his face. The thought made her sick, she hated this. Hated Beck for making her feel this way, hated Trina for stealing her boyfriend, but most of all, she hated herself for feeling like this, some lovesick girl locked away in her room over a boy. Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop crying, couldn't make the hurt go away, she was stuck here.

"You look like hell" A voice muttered, jolting Jade out of her depressed revelry, she sat up quickly, her sadness momentarily forgotten as she took in the awkward posing Robbie Shapiro. He was still clad in his school clothes, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he did his best to lean nonchalantly on her door-frame. Trying for all the world to pretend this was perfectly normal, and failing entirely.

"What are you doing here Puppet Boy, how the hell did you get in my house, let alone my room? " Jade questioned, she tried to make her voice sound demanding, but even her anger betrayed her as her questions came as monotone queries rather than heated demands. She simply couldn't bring herself to care.

Robbie shrugged at her monotone questions, he propped himself up with one hand on the doorframe, in the other he spun a small silver lock-pick between his fingers. "You don't hang around someone like Jade West, without picking up a few tricks" Robbie chuckled lightly, " Get it, picking, man I'm funny" He smiled. He expected her to roll her eyes, some biting remark about how much of a loser he was, the blank stare his joke received was more hurtful than anything she could have said, he hated to see Jade so upset.

"What do you want Shapiro?" The question was still delivered in that same unnerving monotone. Robbie however, was un-phased by the less than warm welcome. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets, bowing his head he muttered something Jade couldn't quite hear. "What" Jade asked. Robbie mumbled again, and this time Jade's temper flared at the boys muttering. "Just spit it out Shapiro" Jade shouted raising her voice for the first time since Robbie showed.

That caused Robbie to raise his head and smile at her. "There's the Jade I know and love, the whole monotone thing doesn't fit you" Robbie smirked at Jade's infuriated look. "There's the Robbie know and love to hurt" Jade growled, menacing despite her haggard look. Robbie's smirk turned into a genuine smile that only served to further infuriate Jade. "What the hell are you smiling at!" Jade shouted rising to her feet to stand in front of the smiling boy, glaring up at him. "You" Robbie said with a gentle laugh that set Jade's nerves on edge, she pulled a hand back and moved to slap, but he simply caught her hand.

She stared at him furiously, yanking her hand out of what she noticed were surprisingly strong hands. "Why the hell are you smiling at me, am I so pathetic that even you, the biggest loser in all of Hollywood looks down on me!" Jade shouted, She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as she turned away from Robbie's smiling face, she tried desperately to will them away to no avail as the tears burned hot trails down her cheeks.

Robbie's hand was a warm pressure on her shoulder as turned her around, pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her as Jade began beating her fists against his chest. He let out soft grunts of pain but made no move to release Jade as her fury dwindled and she began to cry in earnest, her sobs muffled against Robbie's chest as he pulled her with him to sit on her bed.

Jade's sobbing continued as Robbie whispered soft words of comfort to the distraught girl. He pulled gently and within a few seconds Robbie and Jade lay on the girls bed. Jade crying softly and Robbie holding her close as he tried to ease her pain. After a moment, Jade pulled away, to stare at Robbie.

"Why are you doing this" She asked her voice barely above a whisper, her voice raw with emotion and barely restrained tears. Robbie simply smiled that same gentle smile as he brushed away a few stray tears with the pad of his thumb. "Because I care about you Jade, isn't it obvious" Robbie chuckled lightly.

Jade nodded slowly, chocking back a sob with effort as she wiped her running makeup on a pillowcase. "But why, I'm horrible to you, I hit you and make fun of you, why come here to comfort me, why would you bother to care about someone like me when no one else does?" Jade asked. Robbie's smile wavered into something between longing and sorrow.

"Because I care about you Jade " Robbie sighed brushing a strand of Jade's dark hair behind her ear. " I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself" He cooed. Cupping her face with a hand.

She turned away from him violently, recoiling from the intimacy of the gesture. " To do what" Jade hissed, surprising herself with the amount of venom she put into the simple question.

Robbie's grip was like iron as he grasped her chin, turning her head gently but insistently to look him in the eyes. "This" He waved his free hand at the makeup caked ruin that was Jade's face. " You know what I love about you Jade?" Robbie asked, not letting go of Jade's face. Jade shook her head as best she could and Robbie smiled. "Your not afraid Jade, your not afraid to say things people may not like you for, your not afraid to be selfish, at the same time your still caring and loving in your own way. I'm sorry about Beck, but he didn't deserve you. Any man who would give up a love like yours is a fool Jade". Robbie's smile as he said it made Jade's heart-ache.

Without a thought, Jade leaned forward and brushed her lips against Robbie's. She had meant it to be a straightforward peck on the lips, but the contact of Robbie's lips with her own sent shocks of pleasure through her and she found herself pressing against him. Trying to increase the contact of his body with her own. She was only slightly surprised but no less pleased, to find him mimicking her, pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss. After a moment, she pulled away breathless, eyes half lidded. "Whoa" Robbie mumbled softly as he gazed into Jade's eyes. They stayed that way for a long moment simply looking at each other for the first time. His gaze made Jade acutely ware of how she must look. Hair mussed, eyes puffy, make-up runny. At the moment, she wanted little more than to rush off and fix herself up. ' I want to make myself look fabulous, for Shapiro. Oh hell' Jade thought with a grimace, finding the thought to be true, she wanted to look good for the boy before her.

"Your beautiful Jade" Robbie muttered, causing Jade to scoff in disbelief. " Uh, Shapiro, I look like shit" Jade snorted, but even as she said it she could see the adoration in Robbie's eyes as he shook his head. " No Jade, I mean it, even like this you are by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."Robbie said softly, this time Jade could only blush at the honesty in his voice. "You just want me to kiss you again" she muttered, looking away from Robbie's slight smirk.

"I admit, I was kind of hoping" Robbie laughed gently as Jade turned back to him and smiling gently brought her lips back to his.

Beck Oliver strode through the halls of Hollywood Arts purposefully, constantly adjusting his backpack as he searched the hallways for Jade West, the girl he hoped would take him back. He hadn't managed to talk to her over break as Trina had kept him quite busy. However, he had caught her in the Vega's kitchen with her tongue down Shinjin's throat during Tori's new-years party. After a rather heated fight the two of them had called it quits.

That was what had brought him to stand in front of Jade's locker, he smiled to himself as he saw the girl in question slamming her locker door with a deep scowl. "Hey Jade" he called out smoothly brushing his long black hair behind his ear. Jade"s scowl deepened as she turned to face him. "Beck, what the hell do you want?" Jade sighed clearly annoyed at Beck's presence. Beck simply continued as if he hadn't noticed Jade's caustic tone " Listen I know we had some stuff happen before the break, but I was hoping we could get past that together, maybe we could talk about it over coffee or something?" He finished steeping close to Jade, hoping to charm her. Jade smiled warmly at Beck as she stepped closer toward him. ' I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me' Beck nearly cheered at the look on Jade's face as she stepped closer, then to his confusion she stepped around him. He turned watching in shock as Jade walked up to a beaming Robbie Shapiro, his jaw dropping as Jade pulled the nerdy boy into a deep and heated kiss.

Robbie wrapped an arm around Jade's waist and turned to smile at Beck with a face splitting grin. " Dude, lay off my girlfriend" Robbie said in mock anger, as he and Jade turned as one and began to make their way towards class. Arm in arm and laughing happily.

R+R people.


End file.
